Just a pearl
by nyarru
Summary: Every diamond has a pearl, right? Blue and Yellow do, so surely White and Pink do too, right? Well, what if the pearl we've come to know and love belonged to one of them? Interesting, RIGHT?
1. Chapter 1

Just a pearl. That's all I thought I'd ever be, until my closest friends proved to me that I was more than a servant.

*flashback*

"White Pearl? Where are you, White Pearl?"

I tensed up, both physically and mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

"WHITE PEARL."

My legs started to shake as I called back, "I'm here, my diamond." A graceful and beckoning hand reached out to lift me up, and I felt the ground leave my feet. "W..what would you like to speak to me about, my..my diamond?"

"The usual. I need to let out my stress somewhere, don't I, White Pearl?"

"Uh..yes." I was practically trembling now and I knew that the slightest thing I did or said wrong would anger her.

"Uh..yes, _my diamond._ Anyway, I had to cope with the usual brats today. I even had to shatter one for their incompetence. I mean, how else would you deal with a peridot who couldn't read? What you think, White Pearl?"

"I..isn't shattering a bit much? I mean, couldn't you have another peridot teach them? N..no disrespect, my diamond." Couldn't have said it better, huh.

"Excuse me? I never thought the pearl serving me would be so rude. Leave. I'm done talking with idiots." Her hand tipped sideways and she shook me off. As I fell, utterly petrified and filled with regret due to my stupid remark, my arm caught on a rough part of the floor and opened up a huge gash in the flesh. The pain was so intense I couldn't help but whimper.

"I'm so very sorry, my diamond. I shall take my leave."

"Do," came the blunt response.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I'm just not very good at writing a ton at one time haha I'll try to update as much as possible to make up for it tho xx**

*still in flashback, pretty much the whole story is*

I clenched my hands into a fist, trying to dull my fury. Why would I be angry at the diamond I'd stood by for centuries and surely many more? Pearls weren't made to have these feelings. Pearls were made to serve, nothing more. Maybe I was defective? No. After all, I was made specifically for White Diamond so there wouldn't be any faults in the programming, would there? A knock at the door disturbed my thoughts, and I turned to see a small moonstone who seemed anxious to speak. "Yes?" I said.

"White Diamond requests your presence at once."

"Stressed, I presume?"

"Uh...yes. Please come with me."

I followed the moonstone through many flawless crystalline corridors, until we finally reached White Diamond's chambers. The petite gem before me tapped at a keypad then beckoned for me to go inside. I stepped in to see White sat in her massive throne letting out constant sighs. "Are you okay, my diamond?"

She looked over at me as if I'd just said the dumbest thing ever, and the feeling from earlier started to come back up.

"White Pearl, have you ever wanted to slap another gem in the face?"

"No, my diamond. We..we pearls aren't allowed such feelings."

"Oh, of course. That would just make you a _defect._ " She spat out the last word and added, "How pitiful."

"Why did you want to see me, my diamond?"

"I'm sorry, am I not allowed to talk to my own personal pearl?"

"Well, uh, yes. My diamond." Through the soft bandages, I felt my arm give a sudden throb of pain, causing me to grunt and lose my calm demeanour.

"That must hurt, White Pearl." What was White Diamond trying to do?

"No, of course it doesn't, my diamond." My gaze drifted to her watchful eyes and she smirked.

"Oh but it must. Surely you wouldn't want to ever feel that pain again, would you?"

"Uh..never, my diamond. I hope to live a life free of pain."

"Aww how cute. I guess it's too bad you can't."

"Wha-" My reply was cut off as she reached out a long slender finger, pushing me towards the wall. As she applied more pressure it got harder to breath, and I looked up with pleading eyes. "M-my diamond. What are you- ugh -doing?"

"You," She pressed harder. "Are probably the most useless and annoying pearl I have ever had to lay my Royal eyes upon. I may as well just shatter you where you stand, it would be merciful to do so."

"B..but my diamond, ahh, I've been with you for..for so long, I-"

"What does that matter? You're a clone. There's nothing special about you except for your facet number. The only worthy ones around here are the diamonds, and to us you're just another insignificant pearl. I could easily get a new one who would be exactly the same as you." Her grip loosened slightly.

"Of course that's what you'd think. YOU'VE LIVED YOUR PUNY LIFE NOT CARING ABOUT ANYTHING AND IF ANYONE'S A DISGRACE TO THEIR KIND IT WOULD BE YOU! Uh.. ...my diamond..."

 **A/N wow pearl, smooth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N more short chapters, tut tut**  
"Why, why oh why, did I say that? My mind was racing with thoughts of regret as I sat cross legged in a cold and dreary cell. Why didn't she shatter me? Why didn't she shatter me where I stood and end all this mayhem? After all, to quote her words, she could 'easily get a new one', so why didn't she? I was half disappointed, because what else was left? All happiness had drained right out of me long ago when White Diamond had started acting this way. She was never like this before, and I had no idea what caused her to change so suddenly. One day we were having a laugh and the next, she went all grave and serious. Each day she got worse and I had to stand by and watch, not even knowing what was going on. There were rumours that Pink Diamond was shattered by a brave Rose Quartz, which would explain a lot as they were extremely close. This was all I had to do here. Just sit and think about life, because nothing new would be happening in it anytime soon. But had I really given up? Had I really given up on my wish from long ago to make a difference and to not just be one in a crowd of millions? A tear escaped my eye and I covered my face with my hands.  
"So you are the White Pearl my diamond told me about." I gasped and noticed a beautiful cream pearl standing by the door, showing two emotions in her eyes; sympathy and guilt. She practically glided inside the room and silently shut the door behind her.

"WhoAreYou?AreYouTheReplacementForMe?WhatAreTheyGoingToDoWithMeNowImNotNeededTheyllShatterMeICantDoThi-" She hushed me and smiled.

"I do not know my diamond's plans for you. Personally, I see you as more of a victim, not the abuser."

"But why are you here?"

"I...I was curious, I guess. After all, who wouldn't want to meet the gem who 'dared to disrespect her master?' Personally I find it rather inspiring."

"You find it..me...inspiring?" Cream Pearl reached up a hand to fix her hair (which was already perfect) and nodded.

"Of course. I find that it's strangely motivating how someone can just speak their feelings in such a situation. And yes, I am White Diamond's new pearl, but do not think she isn't upset about losing you, I..may or may not have heard her when she was in her chambers. Well, I shall be going. Wouldn't want my diamond to know I'd been with a bad influence, now would we?" She grinned and tapped her nose before turning to leave in the same manner she entered, silent and graceful. I breathed out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Was she...was she actually on my side?


End file.
